Seperated
by Michelle Vi Britannia
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get separated and Annabeth finds a dude that looks like Percy. She falls for the dude and Percy gets jealous.What can he do to get her back?
1. Stranded

* * *

**SORRY YOU GUYS FOR NOT STARTING THE STORY. I KNOW YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS A REAL STORY, BUT I** **GOT TIRED AN DIDN'T WANT TO START IT. SORRY.**

**HI! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA WHEN WE HAD TO MAKE A ALTERNATE ENDING TO HATCHET(IT'S A VERY GOOD BOOK .) SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW! NICE COMMENTS  
**

**CHARACTERS: **

**Brian(Some dude I made up.)**

**Percy(One of the main characters in the story.)**

**Annabeth(The dumb one in the story.I wanted to make Percy the smart one in this story.:) **

**One last thing, I do not own Percy Jackson.(But I wish I did.) :(**

**I might have spelled carkus wrong. I don't know how to spell it.  
**

**

* * *

**

While on a boat traveling to California(instead of flying in a plane),Annabeth and me got stranded on an island by a horrible sea storm that had happen. Once we landed on the island, I thought it was his father that didn't want Annabeth and me to be together,so he summoned a sea storm to kill Annabeth.

"I'll go find us some food." suggested Annabeth.

"But, what about if you get lost?" I asked.

"Percy, I'm the daughter of Athena.I not that stupid." she remarked. I felt kind of stupid when she told me that. I knew she can find her damn way back, I was worried that some animal was going to kill her or something.

" Okay then,if you can find you way back Wise Girl, why don't you look for Grover. He got lost out here a few days ago. Then bring him back." I told her.

"Fine, I will." she said as she started to walk off.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

" Be careful."I said. She smiled."I will."

_ " Damn, I'm lost. If Percy finds me out here_, _he's going to think I'm as dumb as he is_." Annabeth thought. Annabeth started walking around to see if she can find some food, but she didn't find any.

_**2 days later**_

Brian looked at the gray dawn. As Brian stumbled over to observe my fishing hole, he heard a girl's voice say "What's up, dude?"

Brian turned to see who that was, but no one was there." Where are you?" Brian asked.

" Right in front of you, Seaweed Brain." answered the voice. "Hiya, Percy!"said the girl.

" I'm not Percy." Brian said.

"But, you look just like him." the girl said.

She gasped. " You guys are twins! This is so cool!" she paused." But, you never told me you had a twin."

" No,no. I'm Percy." Brian said.

" But I thought you said-"

*SMACK*

Brian smacked her with his hatchet.

As she collapsed on the floor, she mumbled something.

"Annabeth." Brian repeated." Nice name."

**LATER**

_"Where's Annabeth?"_ I thought to myself.

"_ I better go find her"_

_**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

It was mid-morning. With Annabeth in Brian's shelter still unconscious, Brian decided to go hunting. Brian grabbed his rifle and went stalking in the unknown woods. As he was walking in the woods, Brian saw a horrible sight. It was that horrifying moose from the last attack. Brian pointed the rifle at it.

*BOOM*

**SECONDS LATER**

Annabeth woke up from a loud sound heard off in the distance. young heard footsteps entering the camp. I took a peek outside to find myself looking at Brian struggling to drag in some fresh meat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" Making dinner!" Brian announced proudly showing the lifeless carkus of moose.

" FYI, I'm a vegetarian !." I remarked

"Oh, I, uh, well,um. You need to get used to eating meat because..." he paused." Because one day we are going to run out of veggies and fruits, and you need to eat something. Don't you?"

There was short pause. " That is so true!" I squealed like an insane girl.

"Now let's eat dinner." muttered Brian.

* * *

**THAT IS MY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT MIGHT SUCK BECAUSE I'M NEW HERE.**


	2. The Witness

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2. I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT I HAD THIS IDEA AND I WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE REVIEW. SAY NICE THINGS, IT'S MY FIRST STORY.I'M GOING TO CONTINUE IT.  


* * *

**

. Lelouch wandered around the unknown woods to see if he can find anyone to help him.


End file.
